


"You've Made a Mistake, Mortal."

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ammut, Anubis - Freeform, Art, Creature Art, Egyptian Gods, Pencil, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While he may arguably be the most powerful wizard on earth, he is most assuredly not a God and is about to be reminded of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You've Made a Mistake, Mortal."

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** This creation is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offense is intended. 
> 
> **Notes:** I hope this hits your fancy even though I went a bit broad with the scenario you proposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment here or on [LIVEJOURNAL](http://hp-creatures.livejournal.com/247745.html) for the artist.


End file.
